clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aexon/2012
=January= Welcome Hi, welcome to Clash of the Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 1 to 25 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tyciol (Talk) 17:05, January 1, 2012 Sup Tsup Aexon :) Initially I made those headers you're now changing to normal text on purpose, to somehow highlight the effects. But after a bit of thinking I decided It would be better to change 'em back to normal. Busy with adding cards now, so thank you for your work :) Nicknew 21:04, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Skel Hey, just uploaded an image for Skeleton, and it has the same border problems as the other images. If you could fix it that would be awesome! Thanks,Noobtown 19:52, January 30, 2012 (UTC) =February= Stat changes About changes like this, do you know if they increased the stats on the card? The card says the lower stats and you increased them to three. When possible, could you upload a screenshot of the improved stats? When stats are changed in the game I would like to keep the old and new versions. That way people browsing the wiki can see what changes were made. We can be like "they're currently 3 but used to be 1" or whatever. +y@talk 07:03, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Way to be it - Shoone 22:54, February 24, 2012 (UTC) =March= Foil pictures I undid the change to Devouring Darkness only as an example for the discussion. Discussion is here. Pyyric 02:04, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Layout Do you mean like a template? Also your sig links to Talk:Aexon instead of User talk:Aexon. I made a redirect so people don't get lost clicking it, but in case you wanted to update. +y@talk 23:06, March 20, 2012 (UTC) *Ah okay, I usually build pages from scratch and don't think about it. Minor differences often give off the unique tough, but I agree now that there's so many pages it may be a good idea to make the sections and data on the pages uniform. Though to be honest, I'm reading and the coding seems kinda complicated. So basically Colbaeus' Kobold Enhancer except with all the data removed? +y@talk 04:30, March 21, 2012 (UTC) **Made you two templates - they're at Template:Card and Template:ObtainCard. Modified Devouring Darkness and Goblin Haruspex. Most of the categories are right - if you note anything, please tell me.--Ryo Sangnoir 11:20, March 21, 2012 (UTC) **Noted some things myself --- the categorising of AI first clash cards as such or not is inconsistent; haven't tried to tangle with the classification of AI Magic cards and such yet.--Ryo Sangnoir 11:27, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :::The templates look good. This first go at a layout doesn't appear to have worked out well, it might be better if the layout (which even after creating isn't showing up when doing a 'new page') just included the templates by default. +y@talk 16:38, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Queen Lena - check race? Is there a way to see what race? Just from looking at my card I would think undead, because she has a crypt. Can that info be viewed in battle by playing the card or in the deck editor? Mbomb007 00:24, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- I figured it out. Yes, she is Undead. (I held the mouse cursor over the NPC symbol: it says "NPC - Undead" Mbomb007 00:26, March 22, 2012 (UTC) *NPCs have types now? That's pretty boss. +y@talk 23:55, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Acid Storm Have you seen Acid Storm in a gold pack? I thought that one was draft-only.--Ryo Sangnoir 18:17, March 22, 2012 (UTC) =April= Question Hey, I was wondering if you could think of a better way to go about posting the foil versions of cards. An example of what I've been doing is Greater Guarded Blow. View the page history to see the change I made. Is there at least a way to make a template for card versions, so they sit next to each other nicely, instead of one left-aligned and one right-aligned? Thanks, Mbomb007 00:01, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Question about removing other people's Loot sections. I've been going through Melody of the Maze, adding to pages as I've been going through it, and noticed that Gazrashesha had loot mentioned on the bottom of the page. I checked the history and saw that Nighteternal had added it. I also noticed other bosses in Melody of the Maze also have special loots listed. Given our previous conversation, I assume it is ok for me to remove them as I come across them, but I wanted to double-check with you. --GameTommy 19:29, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes its ok for you to remove any loot tables as you come across them and add those to the main mission page. Aexon 19:36, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Cleansing Brilliance Picture My bad... Not sure what happened with the pic on Cleansing Brilliance, but there are 2 of them now ... Can you delete one and then set the image in the template? Thanks, Kirs Naga 23:50, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Large # of edits There are a huge number of edits in a row by Umrpoolboy. You should probably make sure that the additions are beneficial/acceptable, since he just joined today. I think he's only doing it for the badges, since all the edits could be put in a single page on crafting, rather than on each individual card page. Mbomb007 04:28, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Chipping in here -- I support what he's doing, and think it's beneficial.--Ryo Sangnoir 09:38, April 28, 2012 (UTC) =May= Sapphire Guard Shaman The enemies in The Sapphire King all have different decks from the rest of the enemies in Crystal Kismet. If you look at the decklists for them, they not only have the addition of Sapphire Crown, their other cards change in both type of cards and numbers. Therefore, I'm creating a separate page for them, as trying to fit two decklist tables on one page where one of them is used for only one encounter would be very bulky. Could you please undo the deletion of the page? If not, could you at least move the decklist table I created for it to the general Oroc Shaman, as I have completed all of the Sapphire Guard Shamans, and can't remake the table. --GameTommy 16:27, May 1, 2012 (UTC) draft category # Which draft category? # Do you want only the cards that can't be obtained from Gold, or simply all the cards that are draftable, such as Beastman's Bane Shot and certainly a whole host of other commons? --Ryo Sangnoir 19:41, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Done, parameter is |draftonly=.--Ryo Sangnoir 20:52, May 4, 2012 (UTC) *Haha, whoops. Fixed. --Ryo Sangnoir 21:23, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Nexus clues Have archived it by month, there are some internal links to previous sections in some that might fail to work but shouldn't be that confusing since they include dates. You want talk archived? :D +y@talk 23:57, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Greetings This is actually the second time you greeted me, though the first time I was anaonymous. I edited the Enemy (Training Hall) as well. I hope my changes are up to snuff. Let me know if there is anything I could be doing better. If possible establishing a template style for the difficulty and statistic fonts would be good. Have not figured that out yet. Draft Packs Hey Aexon: I just left another question on another page, but maybe you can help me. For the draft packs, I get that you open them in the draft tournaments. What I don't get is what happens to the cards once the tournament is over. Do you keep them? Do they up and vanish? I haven't started any drafting yet, but I got a draft pack from the daily rewards and I didn't know how to use it. Please reply on Kongregate and that page (draft pack); Kongregate to let me know, wiki page to let the general public know. Thanks. -DonRosenberger =June= For Better-Looking Images Hey, I was wondering. Is there a fast way to clip the corners of card images like you do? I tried doing it in Gimp 2, but it wasn't something I could figure out an easy way for. (I edited my Nectar of the Gods (F) to have transparent corners.) It took a while. How do you do it? Mbomb007 00:49, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Rarity Page Image Since you locked the Rarity page :) could you change the Epic example image back to the original Scorched Earth? I intentionally choose the original images in the beginning (refer to revision 14344) to offer an assortment of types (weapon, magic, talisman, etc) in addition to also selecting a card from each class that is similar in color to the name (a grayish card for Common, a yellow-orangeish for Epic, etc), and Kyddin's Nexus breaks this theme. Thanks! Vidar16 19:16, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hate it Don't you hate it when you've got a run of ~40 days on the wiki in a row, and you accidentally miss one and start over? -_- Mbomb007 04:25, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I got reset at ~78 days. Aexon 05:25, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Comments Removed You removed the comments from my symbols. Why? StrataCrafter 12:50, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I misunderstood. Still orienting myself. Thank you. StrataCrafter 10:06, June 13, 2012 (UTC) =July= Prince Delendis Pic Do you happen to have a better image for Prince Felendis? The current one says #0 in the corner and hasn't been properly edited with photoshop on the corners. Mbomb007 17:38, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't but if you do The Master (Brawl Boss) brawl you'll find it there. Aexon 22:30, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Editor Layout Problem Whenever I edit a page the editor toolbar thing on the right is farther down than it used to/ should be. I took a screenshot: Problem.PNG|Wiki Editor Problem? Mbomb007 04:00, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't have that problem and i have no idea how to fix it. You should ask that on the main wiki site. Aexon 04:31, July 5, 2012 (UTC) The way to "fix" it is to press (Ctrl + 0). It returns the page to standard zoom level. Zooming out any more than the standard zoom causes this problem for me in Firefox only. Mbomb007 (talk) 22:56, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Plea STOP DELETING PAGES!!! (like Notable loot and Depletion Effects) - Sleer 04:14, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :They are useless pages. People don't even go to them because they aren't linked from anywhere and i do not support those pages at all. They don't even bother to check each hub's main page to look at the notable loot section there. I'll restore those pages only if you register an account and you update them. Aexon 04:31, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Image Mistake Yeah sorry about the honor pack post. :/ I was doing the Leagacy wiki and I had the Clash one open so I accidently posted it onto Cotd wiki, but had no idea where the delete button was. Thats ok. Aexon 23:15, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Help with Posting Card Pictures I created the page Preach the Word, and uploaded the picture for it. However, it does not look at all like the other card pictures, so here's the card before I tried to remove the edges. Could you please replace the picture and/or explain how to remove the edge so it looks like all the others? I primarily use Paint, but I also have Adobe Photoshop and can learn to use it if that would be better. P.S. I have never created a card page before, so could you also double-check I did it right? --GameTommy 07:24, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : Also, when I was filling in the page for Brigand's Spine, I noticed that the name of the picture of the card was 584 Look Behind You!.png, and not 632_Look_Behind_You!.png, which is what it should be since the card number is 632. So I copied the image, and uploaded it as the correct number, because I noticed I couldn't rename the photo page from 584 to 632. : --GameTommy 08:05, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : Yea those pages look good. I deleted the image you uploaded and renamed the old one. Photoshop is easy to understand for the editing needed for the card images. Just copy the image of the card to a file then crop until you get both the stroke and the card only. After that, crop again until only the corners of the image has the stroke. Delete the background layer and erase the corners and you are done. The shortcut key for the crop tool is C if you don't know where the tool is. To delete a layer, just select that layer and click delete. Aexon 18:35, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : I use Gimp 2. I use the contiguous select tool to select the edges/corners and delete them. Then I delete individual pixels that were missed. Afterwards, I go to Image --> Autocrop Image. I then save the file with the correct name and upload it. : Mbomb007 (talk) 04:26, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Have you got the time? Is there a way to make the wiki show what the current time is, like at the top or something? I keep losing my streak of editing at least once per day because of missing by a few hours I think. It's quite disappointing. Mbomb007 (talk) 04:23, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I couldn't find a way to put a clock on the site. You could just remember when the site starts a new day though. Its always the same time. During Daylight Savings time, it would be 1 hour before CoTD starts a new day. When its not, it would be the same time. Aexon 04:41, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Does changing my timezone in change what time a "new day" starts for me? Mbomb007 (talk) 22:19, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Recommended Decks I've been thinking about a section for a recommended deck (or maybe even a just a basic strategy) to use against certain tough enemies, such as Royal Scryer (Brawl Boss) (which I noticed you mentioned you Torlocked - I tried using some torcycling on him and failed, would like to know what you used). Any thoughts on this? - Shoone (talk) 18:41, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I mentioned torlock but i never even beat the scyer in the mission lol. Its only a suggestion because torlock works on 2 player clan brawls. But i guess it wouldn't work on scyer because she has ryan. You could try a torlock with benard as the only damager. A recommended deck section would be fine. Just place the section under the boss's deck. Aexon 21:04, July 19, 2012 (UTC) : Ah, I thought you had it unlocked. I think I just happened to get lucky with my draws when I beat it in z8. If you're interested in attempting to take down the Brawl Boss let me know and we can try out a modified torlock (since you have Bernie). - Shoone (talk) 22:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) PowerFlux cards k, so these things are mostly the same with very minor differences. Here's what I'm thinking: *Templates for the main card e.g. Template:ChaluanHydra with variables for atk, def, summon, heal -- you can only change those. Generates the Card template. Obtain template may be separate depending on whether the rewards are constant or not. *Page name -- could be name (number) as we currently have -- thinking on it I prefer name/number, to utilise the wiki subpage structure, providing a link back to the main page, name. e.g. Chaluan Hydra (16) versus Chaluan Hydra/16 *On the main page have a table of all the variations. --Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 00:19, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Could you create a sample page so I could understand points 1 and 3 better because right now i have an idea for what you are suggesting but not sure if its right. Aexon 00:24, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Right, Template:Chaluan Hydra and Chaluan Hydra.--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 00:33, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hm... I think a template for a card is unneeded. Searching for it would be a hassle too. It took a while for the Card and ObtainCard templates to show up under most frequently used. We could copy the source code from one version and use it for another with minimal changes anyway. --Aexon 00:39, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Using source mode, you literally have to type the name of the card between the brackets! You could make the same argument for having the template, too -- if I add it to the extant pages, all you'd have to do would be to copy that to the others. I know we could use the source with minimal changes -- that's the point of using a template. Plus, this way lets me do some other stuff if I get DPl enabled, which is probably an idea. I've never used "most frequently used" templates -- I'm old-school :P.--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 00:46, July 25, 2012 (UTC) After trying it out, it does seem really useful. Go ahead and create templates for the other Power Flux cards. --Aexon 00:54, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Tired, will do rest in morning.--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 01:26, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Found new card that was not up on Clash of the Dragons wikia. I was too lazy to sign up. So I will give you imgur address. http://imgur.com/tM2e9 pretty crappy cropping. :I updated the table for Chaluan Hydra. Is the current version of the page what we are planning for the Power Flux cards, in general? Didn't want to work on any other pages if we were still undecided - Shoone (talk) 00:26, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yea. I didn't like the clear table and colored rows make it easier to read. --Aexon 00:42, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hydra Mini Pics why did you reupload the the hydra minis? =S Because they were the wrong size and sign your posts with the 4 ~. --Aexon 01:51, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Uploaded Branwen #82 image Mazenaius #52 pic Just updated the wiki for Mazenazius # 52. I need your help with one thing, if possible. On this page: http://clashofthedragons.wikia.com/wiki/Mazenazius_the_True_%26_False_(52) I'm not sure precisely how you want the picture to be edited, so if you could trim the corners, that would be excellent. If you need the original image for that, I'll gladly host it somewhere. Just let me know. Crazymoose (talk) 23:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Crazymoose Yea i don't care if people upload card pics without the stroke complete removed anymore. I just go and remove them myself later on. The pic you uploaded is fine and thanks for uploading it. --Aexon 23:55, July 28, 2012 (UTC) =August= Change image name Can you please rename File:90_Suicidal_Charge_(F).PNG - to - File:90_Suicidal_Charge_V2_(F).PNG That's what the name really should be, and I didn't realize until afterwards. It won't let me change it. Thanks. Mbomb007 (talk) 22:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Links between groups of 25 cards Just wanted to mull over a small idea with you. Right now each clash is separated into groups of 25 cards, but once you click on a group of 25, you have to return to the previous page in order to select a different group of 25. I was thinking of adding links (at the bottom of each page) to the next set of 25 cards and the previous set of 25 cards. Any issues with this? EDIT: I did one here as an example, let me know what you think of it. http://clashofthedragons.wikia.com/wiki/26_to_50 Crazymoose (talk) 16:05, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thats a good idea but place them at the top instead. --Aexon 21:46, August 19, 2012 (UTC) =September= Cardlist (By Availability) Hey Aexon... I'll help keep the Cardlist (By Availability) page up to date. I like the overview, and it does need some work. I'm guessing that's why you want to remove it? But I don't see any point in starting before tuesday, when it looks like 4th clash is coming. Kongensholm (talk) 10:48, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Base and expansion sets Hello, since we now have the concept of a Base set with today's update, I think we should have pages for them, listing the cards in the set. Of course, we will have to wait 6 months for a new page in that category, but it could help people understand what cards are available now from packs. Same things with expansion sets and previews. Since we need to create some categories, and maybe to modify some templates, I prefer to let somebody me experimented than me create the structure for this, but I can help providing the content. Klemsa (talk) 00:09, September 5, 2012 (UTC) image borders Is leaving the border on images to be our new standard?--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 09:27, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Request Please delete File:Z8 map.png, I have replaced it with File:Z8 map.jpg which has a smaller file size. - Shoone (talk) 17:13, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thank You - Shoone (talk) 17:33, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Aristeia (23) Picture A person named Basking created Aristeia (23) and uploaded a picture for the page. I noticed this and added the two templates, but the Template:Aristeia can't post a picture because when Basking uploaded the picture he name it differently then the other similar cards. I tried to change the name of the picture, but it won't let me. Can you change the picture's name? The template is already set up so that if the picture is renamed correctly, it will load the picture. Also, the picture has a bit of white around the edges, so it needs to be edited some. Can you do that also? --GameTommy (talk) 18:17, September 8, 2012 (UTC) If I was able to crop it, name it and upload it the first time, don't you think you could ask me to fix it? The white on the edge was too small to notice in the first program I was using to crop it, and I didn't realize the template used a specific naming convention for pictures because I've never messed with the templates before. Should be fixed, except now there's a spare Aristea (23).png floating around and I don't know how/if I can delete it. Basking (talk) 20:28, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Jenkins's User Page "What in the world are you doing by posting deck information on that guy's page? --Aexon 06:25, September 6, 2012 (UTC)" lol That guy is me, unless I am severly mistaken. I am under the impression that I accidently created the Jenkins page (My CotD name) while trying to figure out how to post a new wiki page for Tournament-Cycles. If I accidentally posted on someone else's page, I will move it over to mine. Taskwizard (talk) 19:05, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Ah ok. You could just put everything on your current user page instead of using another account's user page that you accidentally made. You could also use the Jenkin's login instead of taskwizard. O well. --Aexon 19:27, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Legacy of Heroes Hey! For some time we are creating a wiki about Legacy of Heroes a game from 5th Planet Games. As you guys do awesome work running a wiki about other 5th planet's game maybe we can think about create something like 5th Planet Games hub by exchenging links on our main pages? Shareif (talk) 14:18, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Recent Category Change Questions? :Change Mega Brawl category to Mega Brawl Monsters category, and what about Terms Category? I noticed that the regular brawl monsters are in the Brawl Monsters category, clan brawl monsters are in the clan Brawl Monsters category, so should we change the Mega Brawl category into Mega Brawl Monsters category for consistency? Also, I noticed when I added the Mega Brawl category as a sub-category to Brawl Monsters just like Clan Brawl Monsters is a sub-category of Brawl Monsters, that is was removed. Instead it was added to the category Terms. Are we moving all the categories to being sub-categories of Terms? --GameTommy (talk) 22:16, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Done and changed. No to last question. Some go to wiki while others go to terms. Terms lead to the wiki category anyway. --Aexon 22:48, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Pejoratives Regarding this edit, I think it'd be ideal if we could avoid labels like 'idiot' (or associated adjective) for users' contributions we don't agree with. Same with 'useless'. There's been many a time I didn't see a use for something and thought of it in such terms and later found such a use. Humility/politeness could probably help encourage users to stick around, and could probably lead by example to help them improve their own mannerisms. Obviously the guy using ALLCAPS!!! w/triple exclamations was rude, yet such is often just a result of high passions regarding content they'd like to see represented. I'm also concerned about this edit where the links to the pages which "Sleer" added were removed, as well as removing a link to the IMGUR which 72.225 added. I'm going to restore those links to your talkpage archives, as they didn't seem to be causing any trouble. +Y 22:42, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. I'll calm myself down while reading those comments. --Aexon 22:55, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. Actually it appears the imgur comment was overwritten so had to restore the whole thing. =/ +Y 23:04, September 27, 2012 (UTC) The Master Did a search for "the master" (even used quotes) and didn't see the boss encounter. The third top result was actually Marcellus the Weapon Master. Quotes allows specific string results on other search engines but I'm not sure how to get that on Wikia, that's why I figured that especially for unique string names we could have disambigs so they don't get lost in the shuffle of their components (any page with master, since 'the' is so common). Disambiguation is a chunk of work, but I think it's worthwhile because we can alphabetically list things by priority. There could be a "See also: Master" at the bottom of "the" master for example, and vice versa. To use the example of (Encounter), that didn't even come up on the first page when doing a "The Master" search, when really that and the Enemy should probably be the top 2 results since they fit the phrase specifically. +Y 02:49, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Nonsense Just took a look at this user and removed the 3-day block. Nonsense/gibberish is the cited reason. In this edit they changed the weapon/magic/absorbtion from ?s to 4/4/3. In this edit they claimed that the experience reward was 80. Off-hand I don't know if that's accurate, but if the information is wrong, that could simply be an error, and certainly not nonsense or gibberish. Furthermore, please avoid disabling the editing of the user's own talk page when instating a block. Most vandals will avoid doing that anyway, and those who can't can be easily recognized and dealt with. +Y 03:01, September 28, 2012 (UTC) *Ugh, cancel that. I wish deleted pages showed up in contribution logs. Am re-instating the block. +Y 03:02, September 28, 2012 (UTC) *lol. Next time i'll include the deleted page in the reason. -- Aexon 16:13, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Damage Counters Heya! thanks for deleting the 'damage counters' page - I was searching for damage counters the other day in search of cards that gave them, and it failed to come up within the first few pages of actually searching for 'damage counter(s)' but i found it in the end by going through a card that gives damage counters, (sort of ruins the point a bit if your looking for DC cards to have to know the cards your looking for in the first place, but i guess we can't control what search results are yielded) I don't know what you are talking about. I just searched "Damage Counters" and it lists the effect page and all the cards that give those counters. -- Aexon 22:51, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I was looking for this style page: http://clashofthedragons.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Damage_Counter which doesn't show up when you search for it (at least not for me), but the main point was - thanks for deleting it :P i was searching for a delete button on the pages but couldn't find one Ah the category page. To search for those you have to search "Category:(Name)" Otherwise they don't show up. Also, please sign all your posts on talk pages with 4~'s -- Aexon 23:29, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Oroc Crystal Gazer - verify recipe I tried the recipe for Oroc Crystal Gazer and it didn't work. 5 Healing Light, 5 Pixie Dust, 1 Crystal Heart. Nothing happened. Could you verify/correct the recipe if you know it? Mbomb007 (talk) 04:02, September 30, 2012 (UTC) edit: Same problem with: Unleash Hell! , Spirit Ward , Arcane Tempest , Spear of Destruction , Soul Spear , Arrow of Attraction I found the Cardlist_(By_Availability), so I was trying these. Mbomb007 (talk) 04:29, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I nexus'd all those cards before so i can verify that those recipes are correct. Some people on the forums are saying to refresh and/or put in the cards in a different order. -- Aexon 04:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) =October= Image Question Hey Aexon, how do you get the npcs without the background? Thanks GonTheGod (talk) 11:46, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you clarify what you are talking about because i don't understand? -- Aexon 18:46, October 2, 2012 (UTC) For instance here: http://clashofthedragons.wikia.com/wiki/The_Savage_North how did you get the npcs like that? It wasn't obviously print screen and hand removing lol =P GonTheGod (talk) 19:33, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh those. If you go to the file's wiki page you can see a link to where the image originated from. http://clashofthedragons.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nord_berserker.png -- Aexon 19:34, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh... the game is hosting them is it? GonTheGod (talk) 19:38, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes the game hosts the images but we save the images on the wiki. -- Aexon 19:42, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hum... wonder if they have stuff like that for Legacy of Heroes, just dunno where to find those images GonTheGod (talk) 21:51, October 2, 2012 (UTC) File Rename Please rename File:Quicky.png to File:703_Quickening.png for Quickening. - Shoone (talk) 19:18, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Cloak of Shadows and Dead man's volley photo upload Hey mate! Why did you upload Cloak of Shadows and Dead Man's Volley images with old cardnumber? Weezar (talk) 20:23, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I renamed the old images with the new numbers not the old ones. -- Aexon 20:33, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Ah! u just renamed the new file.. ok.. was wondering why'd you upload the old image on the updated page. Ps: Can you delete the old versions of the Mini versions for said cards? Weezar (talk) 20:37, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Flux AnonAMouse... Just had a thought regarding the Power Flux cards and future updates. Rather than upload screenshots of every card stat combination, wouldn't it be possible to use something like: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Superimpose2 Based on something like this primary template: http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Template:Superimpose2/base } } | }| }} }| }}} }} To add a basic 0 to 9 Attack and -3 to 6 Defence image to a base image of each Power Flux? Yes it would mean 20 or so small fast loading images being generated, but would make adding future Power Flux cards that little bit quicker. CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 20:24, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. I know next to nothing about codes. You should talk to Ryo about that. -- Aexon 20:34, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Bosses Bosses and the Quest Bosses redirect... Like we have the information for Brawl Bosses in one location, Brawl and it's Brawl Monsters redirect I thought to bring together the Quest Boss information into one place, linking out to the zone information etc. Hopefully when complete it will help players, especailly newer ones to locate drops, items and other information they require quickly. It is a work in progress, but I hope you like how it is coming along... CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 20:26, October 17, 2012 (UTC) It looks nicely done. I'll add it to the quest tab once you are finished. -- Aexon 21:54, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Done and up, hope it was worth the effort. CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 04:55, October 18, 2012 (UTC) =November= Updating Storyline I don't have permission to edit MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation, so will you please add Dark Dynasty (zone 11) to the list? Thanks - Shoone (talk) 23:58, November 13, 2012 (UTC) : Done -- Aexon 03:26, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Thank you! -Shoone (talk) 22:16, November 15, 2012 (UTC) AnonAMouse Hope the edits are to your liking, I tried to get as much info in as I could when z11 came out. CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 21:57, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ? Hey, sry 2 have to ask, but is there a way view older comments on a wikia? rather than just the ones it shows just the recent ones Older comments where? If you mean on my talk page, there is an archive link above all the messages that will link to older discussions. For anything else, you'd have to specify. -- Aexon 01:31, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Rename This pic file needs a rename: file:Platnium Pack 3.png Platnium :incorrect Platinum :correct